1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes supports and more particularly pertains to a new closet organizing system for providing greater organization and storage space in a closet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, clothes supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art clothes supports include U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,722 to Wallin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,972 to Baublitz; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,704 to Parker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,065 to Olson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,883 to DeVore; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,175 to Stevens.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new closet organizing system. The inventive device includes a telescoping pole rotatably disposed between a ceiling and a floor of a closet. A pair of support arms are secured to the telescoping pole. The pair of support arms each have a hollow support portion and an angular support bracket. The hollow support arm has a rotating gear system disposed therein. The gear system includes a plurality of individual gears. A plurality of hanger loops extend downwardly through the hollow support portion of the support arms and engage the plurality of individual gears of the rotating gear system.
In these respects, the closet organizing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing greater organization and storage space in a closet.